One More Day
by Drama Kagome
Summary: If I truly had one more day with you, my dearest, I know what we would do. I'd hold you all day and never let you go again and say "I Love You" a million times.


NEW ONE SHOT

**Name of Story: **One More Day

**Summary: **If I truly had one more day with you, my dearest, I know what we would do. I'd hold you all day and never let you go again and say "I Love You" a million times.

**Author's Note: **Well, since my laptop has crashed since I moved, I have started a new one shot. It's going to be a little sad, along with the other ones that I have in mind. I think my stories are starting to reflect my mood lately. Anyway, hope you like. R&R

**Name of Chapter: **A Letter To Rin

...

My dearest Rin,

Last evening I had a crazy dream. Someone offered me a wish. I could wish for anything. Money, power, anything I wanted. But I didn't wish for that. I wished for one more day with you. You are the person I want most in this world. I miss you.

I miss having my arms around you, holding you close so I could smell your wonderful scent. It is one of the things that attracted me to you. It's so sweet and so alluring. I miss your scent more than ever now. I still have some of your blouses kept away, hidden and in plastic bags to preserve your scent. I take them out when I am at my worst moments. It calms me. I know you all ready knew that. I used to pull you into my arms when I was on the verge of exploding. You remember that, don't you? That is how we first became a couple.

If I truly had one more day with you, my dearest, I know what we would do. I'd hold you all day and never let you go again and say "I Love You" a million times. Hold you in my arms until the sun went down. Make love.

One more time to be with each other and say what is on our minds, words left unspoken when you left. We both knew what would come at the end of the day. You would go away again. I would be left, heartbroken and feeling melancholy.

First thing I would do, when I get you back in my arms, I'd pray for time to crawl on it's hands and knees on broken glass. I'd worship every second with you. Each second with you is precious, like a delicate flower or your Grandmothers China set you loved so much.

I realized in these past few months, I cannot live without you. You left so suddenly, I had no chance to say goodbye. You left when I was away on business. I will never forgive myself for it. I keep thinking if I hadn't left on business, I could have found some way to make you stay. But then my efforts would be in vain. Once you set your mind to something, you don't back down from it.

If I get one more day with you, I'll unplug the telephone, to prevent interruptions, and keep the television off. I'd hold you tight and never let you go. I'd say more a million "I Love You's". You know that I would want to spend every possible second with you.

One more day with you, is all I need to make it through the rest of this eternal life.

When you left, you gave me sole custody of our four year old daughter. I silently vowed to myself to take care of her, making sure no harm came to her, like it did to you. She is the reason I did not take my own life after you left. I know you would be appalled if I did take my life, if I did not have Chiasa to take care of. But I cannot live without you.

I will never forget that day. It is forever etched in my memory. Every time I look at Chiasa, I feel her pain of never knowing who her mother really was. What did she look like? What color eyes did she have? Did she like to sing along to every song while she cleaned the house? Was she nice? Would she have loved me?

I'd answer every single question. She looked exactly like you, except her eyes are brown, like chocolate, not honey. Yes, she did sing along to every song while she cleaned the house. I recall her favorite song was One More Day by Diamond Rio. She was really nice. She always helped others with their troubles and took them on as her own. It's another thing I admired about her. Then, I'd take Chiasa in my arms and say: She would have loved you until the sun didn't shine anymore and possibly afterward.

Why, Rin? Why did you have to go? Didn't you know I needed you? I cannot live with out you. Chiasa is the only tangent thing that is keeping me alive, other than your memories.

Each morning I wake up, expecting to see your beautiful sleeping face beside me. I lay there, trying to smell your scent, but finding it faded over the months. It reminds me that you are not here anymore. You are gone.

I wish I could go back in time and prevent that accident from happening. That way, you'd still be here with the other half of my heart.

I remember getting the news in the middle of a meeting. I don't remember what the meeting was about. However, I do remember storming out of it and jumping in the car and speeding towards the airport. I was miles from you at the time. I was in China, while you were safe at home in Japan. At least, that's what I thought that morning.

When I finally arrived at the airport three hours later, the first thing I saw was Inuyasha holding Kagome, whom was sobbing into Inuyasha's arms. My eyes sought out you and Chiasa but I could not find you or her.

"Sesshomaru...she's gone...Rin is dead." I vaguely heard Inuyasha say to me. He sounded so upset, like he himself wanted to cry.

"Where is Chiasa?" I had asked him. I knew you would want me to make sure Chiasa is alright before I asked how you died.

"She's fine. She'll be okay." Inuyasha had replied. "She has some bruising and cuts but she'll heal quickly. The doctors just want to make sure there isn't any internal damage."

I nodded. I don't think I had breathed since the phone call. But I let out a breath when Inuyasha told me this. Chiasa made a full recovery. However, she still has the scar on her cheek from the metal cutting into her skin.

"The driver, he...he was drunk when he ran in-into Rin's car." Inuyasha continued, his voice sounding miles away from my ears.

"What happened?" I remember asking him.

"Rin and Chiasa were on their way to the toy store. Chiasa was in the backseat, on the passenger side. When the guy ran a red light and ran into them. The car, it rolled a couple times, the police said." Inuyasha paused, gathering his strength. I assumed this was the worst thing he has been through. You and him were so close.

"The car...it collided with a tree on...on the drivers side. " Another pause. His voice was breaking. "Rin...she...she died an hour after she arrived here from brain damage." Pause. He swallowed and looked at Kagome, whom was still sobbing. "They, the doctors, they...they tried to bring her back...but they...couldn't..."

After that, every thing seemed like a dream. I went to Chiasa. She asked me what happened to you, I regrettably told her. After that, we cried together. I cried. Can you believe it? I cried. I cried for you. I loved you so much and I still do. And I will forever, until time runs out.

Every time I look at Chiasa, I am reminded of your smiling face. I will never forget you or your smiling face. You forever have a place in my cold heart that you have melted with your love for me and everyone else.

If get one more day with you, I'll find some way to make it forever. We'd watch the sunset every night with Chiasa between us. I would be satisfied.

I love you, my dearest Rin, and I forever will, as long as the sun is shining.

Yours truly,

Sesshomaru.

I carefully folded my letter, after reading it over again to make sure it was perfect. It was. I placed it on the grave and looked at the tombstone for a while, reading the text above her birthday and the date of her death:

_Here lies Rin, beloved wife and mother. Forever missed._

"Daddy," Chiasa started beside me. I looked at her.

"Yes, Chiasa?"

"Do you think mama is happy where she is at? Even though we're not with her?" Chiasa asked.

"Yes, I do think that, Chiasa." I replied. I truly believed, where ever she was, she was happy. But not because we weren't with her, but because she is watching over us. "Your mother would be happy if we continued living."

Chiasa smiled, showing her little fangs.

"Come," I said, taking her hand, "let us go home for hot chocolate."

"Okay."

With one last look, Chiasa and I exited the cemetery.

One more day with you, Rin, is all I'm asking for.

The End!

Well, how did you guys like it? Too sad or just about right? I liked it. This was based off the song **One More Day **by Diamond Rio. I'm going to work on something. I need my fics to keep me from losing what's left of my sanity.

R&R please!

Drama Kagome.


End file.
